Point of View from the Oppressed Race
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This a crossover of Beast Wars and Megaman, but this is response of Airrizzon's story and I thought that there needs some background info to link that story to the rest of the storyline of the Forum that I am a part of, the Beast Wars B&B.


"**Point of View from an oppressed race**"

"_For other news, we have recieved word from the Council that the **P.E.L.M.** has been established for a place to educate and train the children of Cybertron and the colonies, as well as to be evaluated by any representaives of the **P.E.L.M.** within a few months, for what reasons still remain sketchy as usual to our understanding. Now a look at the weather..._" A newscaster of the Maximal news station stated in the news about the new place for children to be taught and become real educated people in the worlds during one night.

A member of the working class that isn't Maximal nor Predicon, but a human-made species that have adapted more rapidly than the original creators have imagine, watched the news as he was tired from a seriously long day of work. "_Hmm... I wonder what this 'P.E.L.M.' is all about..._" He thought to himself as he shut off the tv with the remote control and about to get up from the couch he was sitting in.

From the distance of sight to citizens of Cybertron, he looks like a small android with a seriously sarcastic and rebellous attitude, but the unique feature about him is the fin-like helmet and purple lines coming down from his cornia/tearducts of his eyes to the edge of his chin. But a real up close and inspection by a trained eye, he is actually an interesting kind of robot, called a Bi-roid from the designs of one Dr. Albert Wily, with jet black armor; gold edges to make them stand out; an interesting designed green gem adorning the entire chestplate; a blue gem for his helmet in the design of a triangle pointing down; even his eye color is deep crimson red; and if some very lucky mech or femme catch sight of his hair, it is even purple as can be, since it's a rarity to have the hair showing from outside the helmet in public.

As he stood up from the couch, he saw his best friend, once enemy, from the days of old when both doctors were still alive and fighting each other for the Earth, reading the notes from another report on a datapad that came from the planet Earth that still survived a terrible Cataclysm and the Euraisa Incident occured afterward, since they were part of the Maverick Hunters, unoffically. "What's the latest word from Earth, Blues?" He asked his friend.

Blues, or Protoman from the humans called him from the past, by the original creation by the late and famous Drs. Thomas Xavier Light and Albert Wily, glanced up from the datapad that he keeps with him and sighs from the grim report that he recieved from a Coronel Signas.

"It's not too good, Forte, for this latest report says that we lost a comrade in a struggle for survival here on Cybertron a few days ago from a different strand of virus than the infamous 'Maverick' virus back home." he said in grim tone of his.

Blues is a different design Bi-roid than Forte, but still has his roots in the Light geneology; with his fire engine red helmet adored by three white stripes starting from his shades touching the top of his helmet, going all the way back to the base of the dome; Blackest tone of black (_Pitch dark to jet black_) anyone saw is for his shades that covers a partical of his face, except for his lower half of his face, showing a part of his face for his nose; in a grey jumpsuit that is covered in red armor leggings that has white stripes paralell to each other, going down to his feet/boots; armguards in the same color as his helmet and boots; a shield coming out from his right shoulder for defense; and a yellow scraf that bellows in the breeze as he comes and goes, due to his own free will.

The room that they are living in is a typical living room for a household to have the typical items to make the tenents feel comfortable: a couch; tv; lamps; etc.; while those two were waiting for any sign of hope from their home.

"Well, I have a feeling that there are going to be more pain and sorrow before there is hope, Forte, my friend." Blues said after a few minutes of silence between them.

"You are right, but who was the one that died here?" he asked him.

"I dunno, some chick named Iris."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say 'Iris'? That's Zero's girlfriend, Iris Thorne."

"She was, until he was supposely died from the conflict of her brother, Coronel Thorne, during the Sky Laggoon Incident, but she survived that conflict, due to another guy, which I haven't got complete details on the name of Prisum, but she was alive when she arrived here nine months previous, yet three days ago, she died from giving birth to a child within the two hours of the kid's arrival. The rest of the data is missing from that report." Blues explained as he scrolled back a few pages from the very detailed report that he got from the computers on Cybertron, ie hacked into while keeping an incognito profile from the other Cybertronians.

"Should we go to the funeral for her today?"

"Yeah, there is the services for that and memorial in half an hour from now."

"Well, come on. Let's go."

"Right." Blues nods his head to the words of Forte's before getting up off the chair and putting the datapad underneath his sheild to protect it from any thieves around their area.

As they left their appartment that they shared, Forte locked the door tight with his key card. As he put the card in his subspace pocket, Blues was skimming through the sentiences very carefully for the exact location of the funeral services before seeing the address of the place to arrive there.

"Found it, Forte. Here's the cooridantes of the funeral." He stated as he let Forte glanced at the coordinates with his eyes before storing the datapad in his shield as a temporary backpack.

"Thanks, so shall we risk teleporting?" Forte asked Blues before he teleported to the exact location.

"Hey, we did all the time back at home, so what's the risks involving with transporting ourselves to the location of funeral." Blues shrugged as he disappeared into the beam of light to follow Forte to the location.

"Good point."

After a few minutes of transporting themselves to the location, they arrived at the small chapel where there, many native Reploids that were here before the arrival of Blues and Forte, crowded the front doors, which Alia, the head navigator of the Hunters back home on Earth, were clearing a path for both of them to enter without any further incident.

"Hey, guys. The others are waiting inside the chapel, so get ready for the services." She said as she finally got a path cleared for the arrivals.

"Thanks, Alia."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime, you guys."

Inside the building, they both saw more of the friends that they remembered from their memorable time in the Maverick Hunting days, all wearing black, except for Blues, himself, in his normal colors, and sitting in the pulpits that are rowed in the same lines for the order of many attendants that regularly attend the "church" here, grieving and in saddness.

"Hey, should we get a seat before the 'preacher' starts the services?" Forte asked Blues in a whisper as he took off his helmet to show respect.

"Yeah, we should." Blues said as he follow suit to honor the ones who are there.

They caught the last seat in the front to wait for the services to start, but one of the people that are sitting behind them are reverent for the scene.

[_After an hour or hour and a half_]

Everyone saw the departure of the body that was once the life of Iris Thorne into the blackness of space above, then all depart to go home.

"Well, that was a nice service, Signas, sir." one of the people said to Commander Signas of Earth, leader of the Maverick Hunters after the passing of Dr. Cain, at the end of the Sky Laggoon Incident, which was the fourth conflict between the Mavericks and the Hunters.

"Thank you, Cinnamon." He replied to the Hunter's nurse, who looks almost like an angel with her wing-like blonde hair on her back, her standard white attire with blue strips on them, and an air of innocence that surrounds her, but for the respect of the funeral, in a black dress and black shoes.

"I hope that the child that Iris gave birth to is alright, though I wonder if the child was a girl or a boy?" Forte pondered to himself as he joined Blues to get something to eat.

"I really have no idea, but I hope that someone gives us more details soon." Blues replied before the guys eat at diner for them to enjoy, which the Council has set up a segretation between the Maximals, Predacons, and Reploids, thus, it makes it like the Earth's history of _Brown vs. Board of Education in Topeka, KS_.

[_At nine o'clock or later..._]

Forte was asleep in his room, real content in his own bed, while Blues was up, sitting at a table in the kitchen that has the same required items: refrigerator, sink, table with chairs, mircowave, oven, etc; writing in his separate datapad that he used as a journal, while reflecting on the events that happend earlier that day.

_Latest Journal entry of the day, December 14th: _

_From all the news hype and the funeral services that happend earlier today, I am wondering what is really going on here through that 'council' of the Maximals and that place in question, _**_P.E.L.M._**,_ if my memory serves me correct, but I have heard from Cinnamon, who was there to support our trigger-happy friend of ours, Axl Rosered, as he was crumbling away from the sight of Iris in peace of her death, as well as other friends that we know._

_She said, "the child that Iris gave birth to is a baby girl that has a unique feature on her right cheek, a birthmark that is invisible from the time of her arrival, but after two hours of her arrival, she clearly disappeared from the hospital by those horrible people from the rumored **P.E.L.M.** place." _

_Now we, meaning Forte and I, have an idea of who we are looking for in the next few months or so, if those hierachy bastards called the "Maximal council" don't do something stupid to us again, as Omega Zero Wily, Forte's younger brother, and Rockford Xavier Light, my little bro by thirty years my junior, have remaining rights to go into those kind of places whereas the rest of us would only dreamed about, and give the rest of us some specific details on the conditions of that place where the children are held in. _

_... _

_I prayed that the girl in question is alright in wherever she is at. _

_Now, I conclued my thoughts and reports here, I have a little message for those who read this: _

_**"La Resistance lives on!"**_

_~Blues Light._

After he finished the entry, he sighs and puts the journal away by placing it on top of the refrigerator to hide it for next time for his next entry, then heads out of the kitchen, shutting off the light on the way out.

"_I hope that X and Zero comes up with something useful before we lose all contact with the Hunters on Earth for good._" He thought to himself as he turned off the light to head for his bedroom to catch some sleep.

[_A few weeks later..._]

A message is broadcasted on tvs all over Cybertron and the colonies by the news, saying this: "_Special announcement from the Maximal council stating that 'All reploids and/or Reploidic looking citizens are classified by the standards of outcasts and freaks, thus, they cannot be out more than the time that is allowed in the curfew being set up at this moment.' More details later on._"

"**What? That's a bloody outrage!**" Forte screamed in indignation and fury at the announcement while Blues was calmly fuming from the statement, but not ranting or raving like Forte was displaying.

"I can't believe that they pulled this off after the death of Iris, cause where the hell else would we go?" Blues asked, after he took a deep breath to cool off.

"I really don't know, but I am now officially pissed off at those bastards."

"And I can't say that I blame you, nor anyone we know, for being completely enraged."

After a few minutes of silence, they heard the banging on their door being slammed in, which for this emergency, Blues and Forte had a couple of packs full of the stuff that they find very important for the escape if danger comes up, as it is a good time here, thus, they grabbed them and slinged them over their shoulders as they slipped out the back door before the door broke completely off the hinges, therefore guards and policemen came charging inside to clear out the occupants of the appartment in order to relocate the inhabitants to another location.

"Oi! They are not here!" One said as they stood in the living room.

"Well, don't just stand there! Find them! I want this place searched from top to bottem to make sure that they are here. **NOW!**" the captain stated to them as he gave the orders to find Forte and Blues, which lasted for about an hour to hour and a half before the statement of the first one was confirmed.

[_A few miles away from the appartment, at the location of rendevous for those who escaped from their homes before the invasion/ "government relocation"_]

Blues and Forte arrived at the secret location for everyone that still on Cybertron to meet up for a way to get away in secret, looking at the numerous amount of Reploids that have sad looks on their faces and packs full of their items that they can carry, and X, with Zero; Axl; Douglas; Layer; Alia; Cinnamon; Roll(_from the same time frame as Blues and Forte_); Marino; Spider; Dynamo; Steel Massimo; and for some reason; Pallette, who was acting very suspiciously when it comes to the group, (_A/N: but that's a different story altogether._) in the front of the group, to tell the crowd what is going on and separating them into several groups that is lead by the leaders, meaning all of them, including Blues and Forte, as well as telling them the horrible news that had happend while on the undercover assignment ordered by Singas to scout out.

"Man, talk about getting the word across fast, huh?" Forte whistled in amazement.

"Yeah, no kidding."

After X finished his speech to the mass group, he came to them, face full of grim.

"X, what's wrong?" Blues asked him.

"_*Sighs*_ Zero and I have gone inside the **P.E.L.M.** place a couple of weeks ago to observe the treatment on those kids, but when the scientist that we spoke to, I think his name was Darkness or something like that, showed us the condition of the place, as well as scouting out the whereabouts of Iris's daughter in that place, when the most tragic scene that I'd ever saw as we were among the cells that we were looking at, a guard that works there, carrying a dead child that they were testing on before it's life was taken away, ergo, I totally lost my self-control and I attacked the guard in fury for the life that was so innocent to be snuffed out of existance, but that assault on the guard alerted other guards to capture us and get us 'disposed of,' as that asshole, Phobia, told them to do."

"**WTF?** What happend next?"

"Well, if it hadn't been our firepower and experience in fighting against Mavericks back on Earth during those wars, we both would have been dead, but Zero and I managed to escape with vital information to tell to Signas, which he took it greatly with shock and grief. After a few moments of silence from him, we were ordered to inform the local Reploids, in secret, that are here to gather up their stuff that they can carry and arrive here within the next week or so, for safety and being a step ahead of the security personel, as we heard from Phobia and the council that he is requesting a law and a curfew on us."

"Oh..my...Gods! Who would stoop that low to do such horrible acts of heinous deeds to those innocent children?"

"I dunno, but I may have a guess as to say why. When they have special powers in their hearts/sparks, or 'glitches,'" as he culred his four fingers in the air to make air quotations, "which they think they can suppressed in the level of control until they reach the age of 21, by having their memories erased and their powers completely remove from them before they let them go back out in the open."

"I can not believe that they stooped so low to having us outcasted and hearing the reports of innocent children being tortured to the point of either they die or be completely blank of the events that happend while they were incarserated in that hellhole, its unbearable." Forte said as the entire group went underground to find a suitable place to live.

"Neither can I, Forte. Neither can I." Blues agree with him.

After the harsh travels and treking through the underground tunnels for several days straight, all the Reploids found the perfect location from the surface and settled down, the leaders of the crowd were having a meeting in a set up cruelly, but it's all they have, tent to discuss what is the next phase of the plan of X's and Zero's, since all communications to Earth and other colonies are completely cut off from the planet, courtesy by the influence of the Maximal council.

"What should we do now?"

"What if we go completely around in the dark like rats?"

"Where would we get our money, if we ran out of funds from our home?"

"Quiet! Everyone settle down and listen, we know that we are full of questions and worry, but if we can learn to adapt to our surrounds, as well as stand together as a team, then we might have a chance to even be ahead of the sercurity here, and try to blend into the crowds for anyone to give us credits, meaning travel in disguise as gypsies." Zero said as he quiet the members down to listen.

"But we need a name for ourselves to counter those police?"

"I have one! How about the '**La Resistance/Reploid Confederancy?**'" Axl piped up in the meeting with a grin on his face.

"Hmm... I like that name."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Ok, all in favor for the name of the **La Resistance/Reploid Confederancy**, say 'Aye.'"

"Aye!"

"Any opposed?"

"Nay!" Pallette called out as she doesn't like the idea to greatest extent.

"Well, the majority overules the opposed, then it's settles from now on, we are the **LR/RC**. Meeting adjured." Zero said to them as they stood up and saluted before departed to their own tents to rest.

_After 18 years of fending for themselves, as well as traveling from one place to another, like gypsies, they finally met Iris's daughter after the grand escape of the P.E.L.M., which is the same time or a little bit afterward, give or take a few days under the circumstances, as the thieft of the Golden Disks, and took her under their wings for training and finally got used to being in a group, like a family. But that only last for a year before they had to leave in a rush to get away from the police, after an announimous tipster called the police to report the location of the **LR/RC**. Now they retreated to the requested location to go back home before they were caught._


End file.
